Whispers in the Dark
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: There love was a secret but it burned bright as fire. Natalya/Randy Oneshot song fic


One-shot for...

_Pin Up Strong Anvilette_

Hope this is to your liking

enjoy

:D

x

* * *

**_Despite the lies that you're making_**  
**_Your love is mine for the taking_**

Natalya was walking down the hallway when she spotted the Apex predator of the WWE, Randy Orton, the one guy she had a crush on. Yes your probably wondering about this pairing and saying that Natalya is suppose to be with Tyson but Natayla wanted excitement and Randy would bring it into her life. No one knew about their love because if they did, Natalya and Randy would be frowned upon._  
_

"Hey Randy"she said grinning.

"Natalya"he replied "So we on for tonight?"

"No, Im busy"She said with a wink before leaving him, he grinned at her body as she moved.

"You are mine"he whispered before walking off.

**_My love is_**

**_Just waiting_**

**_To turn your tears to roses_**  
**_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_**

Natalya was sitting in her hotel room on the bed, crying gently as she thought about things, Randy walked into the room with a frown, he knew Natalya was having a bad week within the WWE and he would cheer her up so he crawled on the bed and gathered her into his arms. Her cries started to die down but there were still a few tears sp Randy placed something in her lap, three roses with a black ribbon, a smile came to her face.

"Thank you"

**_I will be the one that you run to_**  
**_My love is_**  
**_A burning, consuming fire_**

Randy was furious, he threw the glass at the wall. He had failed the heath test again so he was suspended for 60 days which meant that he could no longer go after the World Heavyweight title, he missed having it around his waist because to him it meant he was powerful and the best in the world not Phil or John even Sheamus. He grabbed his jacket and made his way to his lover's room then knocked on the door, Natalya opened the door wearing only her dressing gown which was short.

"Come in Lover"she whispered.

Randy wasted no time and walked in with a grin, that night, Randy and Natalya were taken over by the consuming fire that was their love and the clear night they made love like they had never before.

**_No_**  
**_You'll never be alone_**  
**_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_**  
**_Hear the whispers in the dark_**

**__**Randy and Natalya sat outside on the balcony as they watched the stars, they were both wrapped up in the blanket and Natalya leaned her head on his chest as Randy stroked her hair. They were at peace and they welcomed the silence between them, no matter what came their way, they would never be alone as they had each other.

**_No_**

**_You'll never be alone_**  
**_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_**  
**_Hear the whispers in the dark_**  
**_Whispers in the dark_**

Never alone as they had each other, they worked on the same brand and always made sure they were in the same hotel, no matter what, their love would stand strong even when the lights went out and the world was consumed by the blackness.

They would whisper one would in the dark.

"I love thee"

**_You feel so lonely and ragged_**  
**_You lay here broken and naked_**

**__**Sometimes they could not be together because Natalya would get a room with Beth and Randy would share a room with Sheamus so they could not sneak off with out being caught. They both lay there in their beds, naked and heart broken as they were not with the one they loved. It was hard on them to be apart as their love was a fire that burned bright.

**_My love is_**

**_Just waiting_**  
**_To clothe you in crimson roses_**

Randy watched Natalya talked to Beth and Kelly Kelly from a far distance, he could not wait for their late night meeting as he plan to make a night to remember, he would shower her with roses as he loved to see her in the colour red.

"Mine"He whispered.

**_I will be the one that's gonna find you_**

**_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_**  
**_My love is_**  
**_A burning, consuming fire_**

* * *

Ok thats the end of that

hope you like it

New pairing for me which was fun to work with

review

:D


End file.
